1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers, particularly to a device for permitting pivoting between the support frame of the trailer and the front wheel assembly of the trailer with which the tow bar is attached. The invention still more particularly relates to tow trailers for towing disabled automobiles, in which the trailer frame for supporting the disabled automobile may pivot relative to the trailer wheel assembly of the trailer, no matter how close to the ground the tires of the supported disabled automobile may be, and further, in which the wheels of the trailer are located inside the support frame for the disabled automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transportation of disabled automobiles is frequently very costly because expensive tow trucks are required. Consequently, it would be very desirable if the owner of the disabled automobile could, himself, transport his automobile without having to resort to a tow truck. What is needed, therefore, is a trailer device which is relatively inexpensive and can safely and effectively permit an individual car owner to transport his car by being towed by another car.
In the prior art, several concepts for solving this disabled motor vehicle transport problem have been forwarded. Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,582 dated Feb. 13, 1951 discloses an automobile tow trailer having a tow bar, a frame pivotably connected to the tow bar, and a pair of automobile wheel supports pivotably linked to the frame. Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,069 dated Feb. 1, 1955 discloses an automobile tow trailer similar to his other patent, now featuring a winch and lift arm. Lipscomb, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,137 dated Sept. 7, 1976 discloses a tow trailer for motorcycles in which a single cradle for a motorcycle wheel is pivotable with respect to the trailer frame. Cully U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,373 dated Apr. 3, 1979 discloses a rough terrain transportation trailer particularly suited for use with tractors in which a pair of tractor wheel cradles are provided on the trailer frame and the trailer wheels and tow bar can pivot in relation to the trailer frame.
In the closest known prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,549 dated Nov. 20, 1984, inventor Nikawa discloses an automobile transportation trailer having a frame, a tow bar rigidly connected to the frame and a pair of automobile wheel cradles connected by a platform that is pivotable in relation to the frame.
In the prior art there remains the problem that each of these solutions is complicated and expensive. Nikawa is particularly complicated and expensive, and suffers from the need to have the lowermost portion of the cradles located at a position above the uppermost elevation of the trailer wheels in order to permit pivoting. Further, there is the significant problem remaining in all of the above recounted prior art devices in that there is no provision, in combination, for: (1) placing the wheel cradles close to ground level to accommodate a low center of gravity and ease of loading of the car, (2) having the trailer wheels inside the location of the wheel cradles to ensure a minimum of trailer width to ease transportation on the highway, and (3) allowing the cradle platform to pivot relative to the trailer frame even though the cradles are located lower to the ground than the diameter of the trailer wheels.
The present invention is particularly directed to providing an automobile transport trailer that has each of these provisions and achieves this result inexpensively, with an uncomplicated structure.